Scrabbled
by Red Witch
Summary: Another Brotherhood bonding over a board game fic. Don't you just love 'em?


****

I own nothing. Well that's not true, I own a car and several tons of clothes and books, a video game or two. Not to mention some jewelry. I love jewelry. But I do not own any X-Men Evolution characters and the board game Scrabble. Another pointless board game fic. 

**Scrabbled**

"I am sooo bored!" Wanda threw away the TV Guide. "There's nothing on TV and stupid Mystique won't let us go anywhere! There's nothing to do!" 

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Pietro looked at her. 

"I don't know!" She snapped. "I just don't feel like sitting around here! I need to do something! What do you losers do for fun around here?" 

"Well we play board games, cards, and sometimes we play with sock puppets," Fred told her.

"Sock puppets?" She looked at him. "You're kidding?"

"No it's a lot of fun," Fred nodded. 

"Sounds like some of my stupid therapy sessions before Xavier came along," She grumbled, kicking the side of the couch where she lay. "Although he wasn't exactly much help either. 'You seem very angry. Aren't they treating you well?' Oh yeah I just love being stuck in a huge metal box all day being chained like an animal! Why do you think I'm angry you stupid bald jerk? You thought I had a temper before! Wait till you see what happens to you after I finish with my old man!" 

As she shouted the lights flickered on and off and the lamp nearest her exploded. "Good to see you have that anger under control Wanda," Lance said.

"Shut up," She glared at him. 

"Wanda…" Pietro said softly. "I…"

"Save it," She snapped. Then she added in a hurt voice. "I've heard it all before." 

"Hey I got the board games!" Todd called out carrying several in his arms. 

"Yippee!" Wanda twirled her finger. 

"Well it's either this or sock puppets," Todd told her. 

"Let's play a board game!" Wanda said. "Okay so what have you got?"

"Well let's see here," Todd looked through the selection. "How about Scrabble? It's the one with the least damage to it. The Monopoly game is still singed from the last time we played. Boom Boom kind of set it on fire." 

"I've never played that game," Fred said.

"Gee the Blob has never played a word game," Lance snickered. "What a shock." 

"Ha Ha," Fred snapped. "That's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Oh just pass out the letters already," Pietro said. They all sat down on the floor and started to play. "Is it me or are there a lot of extra letter pieces here?" 

"Oh yeah I made a few extra blank letter spaces," Todd told him. "I can't spell too good so…" 

"Don't worry Toad," Fred said. "Okay new rule, spelling doesn't count."

"Oh this is gonna be a real blast," Wanda rolled her eyes. "I go first." She spelled out the word, DESTROY. 

"My turn!" Todd said putting down a letter. 

"That's it?" Lance looked at Todd's word. "YO?" 

"It's a word," Todd told him. "I say it all the time." 

"It is not a word Toad," Pietro snapped.

"Is too!" Todd snapped.

"Is not!" 

"Is too!" 

"Is not!" 

"Is too!" 

"Oh give him the stupid word!" Wanda shouted, exasperated. "It's your turn."

"Here we go," Pietro put down his word. ZYMURGY.

"Now who's making up words!" Todd shouted. 

"It's a word," Pietro snapped.

"Is not!" Todd shouted.

"Is too!" 

"Is not!" 

"Is too!" 

"Then what does it mean?" Todd snapped. 

"It's something to do with wine I know that," Pietro said. 

"Oh you are making that up," Fred snapped. 

"I am not," Pietro snapped.

"Are too!" Todd shouted.

"Am not!" Pietro snapped.

"ARE TOO!" Both Todd and Fred shouted. 

"Shut up! Okay let's get the dictionary and settle this before anyone's blood is shed," Lance groaned. 

"Fine," Pietro zoomed to his room and came back. He looked it up. "Here it is, zymurgy, a branch of chemistry treating of processes in which fermentation takes place, as brewing or in winemaking. HAH! Told you it was a word! I am so superior!" 

"Figures you'd know that one," Lance groaned. 

"What did he say it means?" Fred asked.

"It means it's the process of making booze," Lance told him. 

"Oh," Fred said. "My turn. Hand me that dictionary!" 

"Fred you can't use a dictionary to help you!" Wanda snapped. "You only use words you know."

"If he did that we'd be here all night," Lance told her. 

"Here's one!" Fred said cheerfully. "Zymase, that's an enzyme obtained prin…princi…principally from yeast that induces fermentation by breaking down gluc…gluc…Something and something else into alcohol and carbon dioxide." 

"Let me see that," Pietro grabbed the book. "It's glucose and carbohydrates Blob. To put it simply it's the thing that makes beer."

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Wanda said. 

"Blob you can't just dump out the letter bag and grab any letters you want!" Pietro said, exasperated.

"Why not?" Todd asked. "You did." 

"Yes but I was being sneaky about it," Pietro sniffed. "You're just breaking the rules openly." 

"Oh who cares?" Lance said. "It's my turn so I'll put this word down." He also grabbed some extra tiles to make his word. 

"What does procrastination mean?" Fred asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Lance told him. "How many points is that?"

"Points?" Fred asked. "What points?"

"Yeah are we supposed to write some kind of numbers down?" Todd asked. 

"I should have stuck with the sock puppets," Wanda groaned. "My turn. Maim!" 

"Gee Wanda," Lance chuckled. "A little angry are we?" 

"Shut up!" She threw some pieces at him. 

"Hey!" Lance was about to throw them back but Pietro stopped him. 

"Cool it Lance," Pietro said. "Mystique will kill us if we have another fight today." 

"Fine," Lance pouted. "Go ahead Toad."

Todd put down YOGURT. "Toad you just added an ending to your last word!" Pietro snapped. "You can't do that!" 

"Why not? It's my word and I can do what I want with it!" Todd told him. 

"He's got a point there Pietro," Fred said. 

"Well fine if that's the way you guys are gonna play! I'm just gonna turn over all my pieces so they're all blank spots!" Pietro snapped. 

"You can't do that!" Todd snapped. 

"Watch me!" Pietro snapped back, rapidly turning over all the letters. "I got a four hundred point word and I'm not gonna tell you what it is!" He stuck out his tongue. 

"Here's a word for you Pietro, J-E-R-K!" Todd threw the letters at him. 

"Why you little…" Pietro leapt on top of Todd. Fred grabbed Pietro. Wanda tackled Fred and Lance tried to pull her off. Soon they were throwing letters everywhere as well as knocking over furniture. Wanda used her powers and sent the game board flying into the wall. 

Right past Mystique's head.

"WHAT ARE YOU MANIACS DOING NOW?" She screamed. They stopped fighting. 

Mystique looked at the devastation around her. "WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME?" She shouted. 

"We were playing Scrabble," Todd told her innocently. "Mystique why are you hitting your head on the wall?"

"My house…" Mystique whined. "Even when I ground them inside they find ways to destroy my house. Why can't they be half as good at destroying the X-Men as they are destroying my house! Why? Why? Why?" 


End file.
